


【本马达】Sexual attraction（pwp一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: Matt在异国旅行途中走进了一家赌场，被赌场大佬Ben诱拐了……





	【本马达】Sexual attraction（pwp一发完）

1、  
“您好，Damon先生，这是您第一次来越南？”  
西装笔挺的侍者，恭恭敬敬地为他倒满香槟，轻声询问。看外貌是纯越南裔，但他流利的英语又显示出良好的职业素养，可见这家酒店的雇员素质极高。  
Matt不自然地牵动了一下嘴角，接过香槟，有点不习惯被人这样款待。他用眼角的余光打量了下自己一身休闲的旅行装扮。穿到半旧其实很舒适的宽松T恤、短裤，因为最近走路太多沾满灰尘的运动鞋，呃，还有那个搁在旁边的双肩旅行包……  
其实这样打扮很正常，特别正常！他在说服自己，在越南玩的欧美旅客，男人十个有八个都这么穿，不是吗？  
只是身处这富丽堂皇的高档酒店，他就显得格格不入了。  
“啊，对。”他对越南的了解，大概只有《阿甘正传》和一些越战老片。  
“那真是十分抱歉，希望这次的意外没有给您留下坏印象。”  
Matt笑笑，香槟滑入喉咙的丝绒质感让人心情舒缓不少。“没有，反正人抓到就好。”  
就在几个小时前，他遭遇了一次抢劫。  
美国放圣诞假期，他一个单身汉想来想去，觉得不如到东南亚玩一趟。  
来到越南，天气一下从寒冬变成夏天，新年的越南依然气候温暖。Matt才发现，原来这里的年轻人也跟大多数国家的青年一样，喜欢疯狂喜欢热闹。跨年夜，西贡大街小巷都是人，为了迎接新一年的到来，很多歌舞杂技在表演。在接近零点时，整条范五老街堵的水泄不通，人们都在街上呐喊着HAPPY NEW YEAR！  
直到凌晨回到酒店，Matt还能听到窗外年轻人们欢快的声音。他睡到第二天中午才起来，继续他的旅程。  
来之前就有同事推荐他，一定要去越南赌场玩，还给他规划好了路线。Matt拿着热心同事提供的攻略，坐上越南特有的小型公交车，一路驶出西贡，朝某个靠近边境的大赌场而去。  
到了当地他才发现，这儿哪里只有一家赌场，简直是赌徒的乐园。  
“Paradise。”Matt终于来到同事介绍的这家大型赌场，站在赌场前的喷泉广场就开始啧啧称赞。好气派的法式建筑，也许是曾经的殖民地遗风？周围还有一圈环绕的同类风格建筑群，看着像是附属的酒店和游乐场所。  
同事临行前的叮嘱又在耳边响起。“越大的赌场越安全，越正规，千万别去那些本地土著开的小赌场！”  
在吵杂的拍打赌博机和哗哗的角子进出声中，Matt走进了赌场。挑高的大厅非常宽广，摆满了各种各样、名目繁多的博采台。轮盘、百家乐、21点、压大小……应有尽有。  
大厅中陈设着近百张赌桌，灯光从头顶直射下来，赌客们将桌子围得满满当当。荷官与保安都穿着整齐笔挺的制服，还有无数短裙美女捧着饮料出出入入，大厅尽头的舞台上有一群越南少女在表演歌舞。其实当然是没人会去观赏的。  
在前台用护照登记后，Matt像一尾汇入鱼群的小鱼，融进了赌客们的行列。这里几乎全是外国游客，亚裔与欧美大概一半一半。有人专门为赌而来，专注记录，不断估算着输赢的概率。更多的是Matt这种散客，什么都随便玩玩，反正赌注不大，赢输都是图个乐子。  
Matt玩了一阵21点，输光了筹码，不以为意地又去玩Baccarat。这次他居然运气不错，面前筹码渐渐堆起来，还有几个赌客围过来看他。  
看了看时间，Matt见好就收，捧着筹码去换钱，一晚上竟赚了几百美金。心情大好的Matt准备去找个酒店睡觉，谁知道一出门就被人抢了背包！  
“先生！请在原地等候，我们的人会替你解决的！”守门的保安第一时间拦住了想去追抢劫犯的Matt，另外一队保安则迅速扑了上去追贼。  
“我护照还在里面啊！”Matt急了，想甩开保安去自己追。钱没了是小事，护照丢了，在这种地方很麻烦的！  
还没等他推开保安，那边就已经逮住了犯人。果然大赌场的人就是训练有素。  
值班经理及时赶来，和保安们一起陪着Matt去了警局报案，登记，拿回自己的背包。确认护照没丢之后，Matt才长出一口气。差点被吓死！  
然后，他就被热情的赌场经理“请”到了他们附属的酒店来——说请，根本就是一堆人围着他上车，容不得他拒绝，Matt从没见过这种阵仗。  
经理很认真：“这是我们boss的命令，请Damon先生接受我们诚恳的道歉！您在Paradise遭遇了意外，我们有义务赔偿您的损失。”  
“我没什么损失……”Matt讷讷地反驳。无效。  
于是此刻，他坐在Paradise赌场后面这座豪华酒店的大堂里，等待那位传说中的大boss来向自己“亲自致歉”。  
不用吧？都快半夜了？开个套房让我睡觉算了，好困……  
Matt打了个呵欠，眼睛蒙蒙的，忽然看到远处有道颀长的身影正在朝自己走来。  
大堂高顶上华丽的水晶灯向四周洒下细碎而明亮的金光，那人仿佛被笼罩在一圈无形的光环里，迈开长腿一步步向他靠近。  
那是个穿着黑衣黑裤的欧美男人，看不出年纪，Matt下意识觉得应该是自己的同龄人。然而谁看到他都不会去想年龄的事，只会感叹，哦，天哪，这男人真是英俊得不可思议。  
刀削斧凿的面孔，五官立体而深邃，高挺的鼻子下一抹冷冷的薄唇，散发出不怒自威的慑人气息。  
Matt怔怔地看他走到面前，才反应过来这应该就是他等的人了。  
“你好，我叫Ben，Paradise的老板。”男人略略弯腰，向他伸出手。Matt忙伸手和他相握，被男人干燥而温暖的手掌用力握了好几下才放开。  
他们开赌场的人都长得这么英俊吗。Matt不好盯着别人的脸看，Ben的态度倒是很热情，跟他冷酷霸道的外表完全不同。他简单几句向Matt再次致歉，并解释说只要Matt还在这边旅游，都可以在Paradise的酒店免费吃住。如果他想再去Paradise娱乐，入场凭他的护照就能领五百美金的筹码。  
“不用了吧……”Matt挠挠后颈，这么好？他怎么觉得……有点不真实呢？  
“这是我们应该做的。”  
Ben向Matt解释，其实这边已经很少见到今天这种明目张胆抢劫的案子了。赌场虽然向来龙蛇混杂，但由于警方的高度关注，而有势力的黑道人士也不愿赌场出事以致砸毁自己的“黑饭碗”，所以各方人士都非常“自律”，几乎从未听说在赌场范围内有劫案发生，就是小偷小摸也不常见，所以这两件劫案令人感到万分意外。  
是这样？Matt也不懂，由得Ben一边说，一边带他去前台拿了房卡。大老板还特别友善地亲自带他上楼参观房间，Matt发誓自己这辈子都没见过这么豪华的套房——尤其看到自己一身休闲得不能更休闲的打扮后，他觉得这房间跟自己更不配了。  
不管了！反正都来了就住吧！  
“如果你觉得这里的浴室还不满意”，Ben指了指套房里的浴室，带Matt走出房间，绕过长廊：“这层还有专门的公共恒温按摩浴池，非常适合长途旅行后泡澡，要不要来试试？”  
“呃……”Matt还没决定，Ben就替他定了：“来吧。”  
说着就已经伸手揽住他肩膀走进去。  
“我没拿换洗衣服……”  
“里面有专门为客人提供的浴衣。”  
Ben的态度可以说是体贴得过头了，考虑到他是这一堆建筑群的大老板，Matt简直要受宠若惊。  
这个所谓的公共浴池间装潢也太奢华了吧？  
“正好，我也要洗个澡，一起？”  
……他还能说什么？男人一起泡澡不是很正常？Matt总觉得哪里不对劲，又说不出来，只能笑笑，脱了衣服先去淋浴。  
Ben没有急着洗澡，先换了浴袍，貌似闲聊地提起：“其实，我也是波士顿人。”  
“啊？”  
Matt惊喜地从水柱里转头：“是吗？”  
“而且我们还是校友，Matt学长。”男人笑起来，说了一所学校的名字。  
这下Matt彻底懵了，他也不是傻瓜，终于反应过来：“你认得我？”  
“是啊，不过你大概不认得我吧。”Ben笑道：“我姓Affleck。”  
“Ben Affleck……”Matt努力回忆了一下高中生涯，他有这么个同学吗？还是Ben提醒了一句：“我们都是戏剧社的。”  
啊——不是吧！那个Ben Affleck？  
“你那时候不长这样啊……呃……”  
Matt失声叫道，又觉得失礼。遥远的高中时代记忆终于浮上脑海，那个叫Ben的小男生……比自己还矮啊！  
印象中，他比自己还低两届，两人总共也没说过几句话。没想到自己毕业以后，这家伙就跟吹气球似的长起来了？  
“而你还是和高中的时候差不多，所以我一看到就认出你了。”  
Ben似乎没介意Matt刚才那句话，看着Matt笑得意味深长。  
哦，因为认出了自己，在遥远的异国他乡见到校友很开心，所以才这么优惠款待？Matt感觉自己好像找到了一个合理的解释，心头疑惑一扫而空，顿时轻松了。那个浴池看起来真的很不错！  
他把身体浸到暖水里，呼地长叹一声。果然很舒服！  
Ben远远看着他微笑，站起来脱掉了浴袍，走向淋浴头。  
Matt看着那具肌肉遒劲的健硕身躯，一步一步走到淋浴头下，忽然有些不好意思地移开视线。男人走动中每一块肌肉都清晰地鼓胀着，像只慵懒的狮子在散步，明明非常轻松的日常动作里也蕴含着惊人的力量。  
淋浴的水声混杂着沐浴乳的味道传到Matt这边，他忽然在泳池里看到Ben身体的倒影。  
男人背对着他，举起双手在洗头，厚实的背肌自然地坟起。Matt的视线不自觉地从他的背部流连到胯部，忽然池中的倒影晃动起来。  
他还以为是自己激荡起了池水，抬头一看才发现男人已经走到浴池边，正要走下来。  
而当Matt抬头的时候，正好对上男人身前紫胀粗长的阴茎……他吓了一跳，哗啦地往旁边挪，心口噗噗噗地狂跳。搞什么，这角度……真尴尬！  
他也真是……大啊。  
Ben仿佛没有注意到Matt的异样，大大方方地泡进浴池，在池边的冰桶里取出香槟。倒了两杯。  
“喝点？”  
有钱人真懂得享受，还边泡澡边喝酒。Matt没反应过来的时候男人已经把杯子塞进了他手里，两只杯子发出清脆的碰击声。  
强势的男人，Matt边抿酒边想。  
Ben悠闲地把手搭在池边上，他长手长脚，浴池虽然不小，却时不时会碰到Matt。赌场老板显然是个非常健谈的人，很容易就打开了话题，从母校的戏剧社聊起，跟Matt叙起旧来。  
他们聊起那位叫Gerry的老师，对对对，Gerry老师特别好！他经常鼓励我们写剧本，哎呀，你也写过剧本？哈哈，看起来不像吧，我也曾经是个喜欢戏剧的中学生。  
热水将Matt的身体烫得发红，他觉得自己的脸也在发烫。是饮酒的关系吗？又或许是泡得太久了？想想时间差不多，他也有些累了。  
“那，我先上去了。”  
他搁下酒杯，站起身想迈步走出浴池，忽然脚下一滑。  
“咦，小心。”  
男人的长手及时伸过来抱住他，Matt顺势往后一跌，撞进男人湿漉漉的怀抱。肌肉厚实得像一堵肉墙，回过神来的Matt后知后觉地想，然后尴尬地想挪开身子说抱歉。  
下一刻，男人的吻已经覆盖下来，宽阔的身体挡住了头顶昏黄的水晶灯光。  
Mat霎时跌入黑暗的情潮漩涡。

 

2、  
“等，等等，Ben……”Matt刚想抗议就被咬住了嘴巴，男人的吻热切而霸道，一开始就不给他挣扎的余地。相对Matt显得庞大厚重的身体，将他压制在池壁上，舌尖破开牙齿往里探索，搅动。Matt被他高超强硬的吻技弄得气喘吁吁，长时间的泡澡加上饮酒，再被吸走肺里的空气，只觉得整个人四肢都酥软了，只能昏昏沉沉地任人摆弄。  
Ben用双臂锁住身下人，咬着他的耳朵，低笑着朝他的耳孔呵气。Matt轻轻战栗了一下，不自觉地泄出两声喘息。湿滑的舌面缓慢而色情地舔过他耳后敏感的一小块皮肤，沿着脖子往下，轻吻他的锁骨。  
水声哗哗，恒温浴池里的热气将两人的身体笼罩着，氤氲又暧昧。  
Matt往后仰头，紧紧抿着嘴，忍受男人的舌头在他赤裸湿润的皮肤上舞蹈，挑逗他每一处敏感带。Ben似乎对他的身体着了迷，每寸肌肤都想品尝。这身体处于青年与中年的边界上，没有了年轻男子的单薄瘦削，娇小的骨架上覆盖着柔软却又结实的肌肉，手感极佳。Ben忍不住将大手覆盖在他微微鼓起的胸肉上，力道从轻到重不住揉捏，感受软肉从指间溢出的满足。  
“啊。”Matt舔着嘴唇忍不住呻吟出声，男人的手指捏住了他一边的乳头，打旋摩挲，另一边却被含进了男人的嘴里。两边同时被照顾的快感一波波涌上来，Matt连睁开眼睛的力气都要失去了，从胸口到脸上一片绯红。不止是被热水浸泡造成的，还有体内莫名翻滚的热浪，也在不住冲击着他理智的阀门。  
感受到怀里的人放软了身子随他玩弄，Ben“啵”地吐出被吸肿的乳头，又去舔另一边，将周围的一圈乳肉都吸了进去。Matt被吸得直哼哼，水下发软的双腿下意识地磨蹭着本的腰侧，身体不知不觉臣服在他高明的调情技巧下。  
“别玩了……”  
Matt连声音都软绵绵的，要不是Ben抱紧了他，他都快要滑到浴池底下去了。胸口的两点都快被男人吸破了，微微的刺痛延绵发散，他攀在Ben肩膀上的手推了推，没想到强势的男人从善如流，停下了舔弄。  
“好，不玩，我们来真的。”  
哗啦一声，Matt的倦意被突如其来的失重感冲击，一扫而空。他惊叫着搂紧了Ben的脖子，高大的男人很轻松地就把并不算轻的Matt抱出了浴池。随随便便扯过浴袍裹住自己，不顾Matt的挣扎，直接赤脚迈出了浴池，往Matt的套房走去。  
“放心，这层没有别人。”  
赌场老板的自信并没有安慰到Matt，光着身子被人抱起，在装潢奢华的酒店长廊上走着，这种被曝光在公共场合里的羞耻感让Matt全身都羞红了，脚趾都不自觉地蜷缩起来，整个人往Ben怀里躲。Ben坏笑了一下，低头吻了吻他的脸颊。等Matt回过神来的时候，已经被丢到了那张Kingsize的大床上，男人一刻不停地压了下来。  
床身下陷，Matt觉得自己也在不住下坠。  
他逃不出去了——不知为何，在被男人压着再次索吻的时候，迷迷糊糊间，Matt脑中冒出这样的想法，又被男人更激烈的热吻冲散成气泡。  
Ben卡在Matt两腿中间，抬起他一条腿，粗糙的掌心一路从柔嫩的膝盖后方摩挲到大腿根，引起Matt阵阵轻颤。  
“放轻松，交给我。”  
醇厚低沉的男声蛊惑般在他耳边萦绕。Matt咬着下唇小声哼哼，那圈敏感的皱褶被抚摸的异样感觉，让他又羞又怕，不知道该怎么适应。然而他需要适应的还有很多，比如一寸寸破入的指节，冰凉的润滑剂被倒进股间，张开的腿根应激想要合上却被压制住，承受又一根手指的入侵……  
“啊……啊啊……”  
Matt呼吸粗重起来，无力地把手搭在眼皮上，感受两根修长的手指带着润滑剂在体内进进出出，把穴口搅拌得滑腻不堪。Ben的指尖又来到他最外层的一圈嫩肉，反复涂抹润滑剂，把他玩得又湿又软，慢慢地把第三根手指也吃了进去。  
“你知道你有多紧，多湿吗，宝贝？”  
男人嘶哑的气声里，情欲的气息多得要满出来。Matt睁开眼，对上那双野兽一样饥渴的眸子，才发现Ben额上竟有了一层薄薄的汗，呼吸热得要把两人都烧起来。  
视线相对，仿佛成了压断男人理智的最后一根稻草。他不再压抑着自己的欲望慢慢替Matt打开身体，直接把Matt的双腿分开抬起来，插入了那湿黏的穴口。  
“呀——不要……快出去……”  
早前看到Ben没充血的阴茎就已经大得让Matt害怕，他不知道Ben的大家伙完全勃起后，只是一个头部就让他快吃不消。  
可惜Ben已经没有了一丝耐心，他深吸一口气，整根往里推入，不管Matt怎么挣扎也不肯停下来，直到将Matt紧窄的小穴塞得满满当当。Matt张大了嘴叫都叫不出声了，生理性的泪水止不住地流下来，胸口激烈地起伏，真有种自己已经被撕裂的幻觉。  
Ben被Matt高热湿润的肠道夹得头皮发麻。他十指都陷进了Matt迷人的软弹臀肉里，用力把穴口掰得更开，努力咬了几次牙才克制自己别一股脑地冲撞进去，真要把Matt给操成肉泥。实在吸得太舒服了，想到被他占有的人是Matt，他少年时渴望的性幻想对象，这种心理与生理的双重满足让情欲烧得更旺。不急，不能急，他要慢慢享用这具好不容易才到手的美妙肉体，让Matt从身体到心灵都真正成为他的。  
他一边小幅度地耸动着胯部，一边伸手到Matt面前替他手淫，试图用套弄阴茎获得快感让Matt放松身体。然而Matt所有的神经都被体内充斥的酸胀感刺激着，他不断吐出无意义的言语碎片，像是求饶又像是喘息，勾引得Ben想往他身体更深处而去。  
半勃的阴茎被Ben捏在手里缓缓撸动，后穴持续传来胀痛酸麻的快感，Matt用最后一点力气扭动着腰肢想要逃离，Ben却低吼着用力捅了进去。  
“哦宝贝，别扭了，你要夹死我了，你太湿了……”尝到了美味就难以停下来，Ben抓紧Matt的腰，在他啜泣声中又重又狠地开始高频操弄。粗长的阴茎反复碾压过Matt脆弱的前列腺，Matt像过电一样瘫软颤抖，头脑一片空白。无法吞咽下去的口水从嘴角溢出，和眼泪混在一起，蓝眼睛完全失去了焦距，神情迷乱。  
他在快感的刺激中弓起了腰，又被Ben狠狠拉回来，反复往他敏感的一点撞上去，撞得他肠道都开始应激痉挛。久经欢场的赌场大佬一边操着他，一边还在他耳边说些让他羞耻想哭的下流话：“宝贝你真是欠艹，出了好多水，你就是想被我艹对不对？”  
“不是……哦求你停下来……”  
Matt的声音都染上了哭腔，哭得胸前红肿的两点颤颤巍巍，于是又被男人咬进嘴里，又舔又吸。就像Ben说的一样，Matt湿黏的穴口渐渐被艹开了，一张一合地吞吃着紫涨的肉棒，高热的肠壁将肉棒吸得紧紧的，一次次被无情地破开。Ben艹得兴起，腰身直立，把Matt的两腿都压到了胸前，从而往下俯卧撑般深深地艹进去，Matt尖叫着觉得自己要被艹进床垫了。  
他甚至不知道自己什么时候射出来的，也不知道什么时候被Ben艹到了前列腺高潮。快感的巨浪一波又一波，间杂着疼痛与欢愉将他彻底淹没。他再也喊不出声，两手虚软地搭在男人铁硬的肩膀上，在Ben身下软成了一滩春泥。  
Ben把已经被他艹得失神的Matt翻了个身，大手在他湿滑细腻的背部皮肤上流连片刻，两手掰开他的臀肉，又一次从后入艹了进去。  
已经适应得很好的肠道吞下了胀大的阴茎，润滑剂和肠液被挤出来沿着大腿根一直流下，床单湿了一大片。Matt把头埋在枕头里，身体随着Ben的冲撞而本能地摇晃，其实已经差不多失去了意识。  
Ben不以为意，继续按照自己喜欢的方式和力度抽插着，两手不停在Matt身体各处游移，爱抚，最后掐着他的腰疯狂地冲撞。交合的水声与男人粗重的喘息在大房里清晰地回响，当Ben终于射出来的时候，Matt早已昏了过去。  
心满意足的男人总算舍得暂时离开那具让他迷恋的身体，倒在Matt身上喘着气。片刻后，他把Matt整个抱进怀里，不住吻着那张汗湿的脸庞。  
“我终于得到你了。”  
男人收紧双臂，将Matt拥紧，扯过被子裹住两人，沉沉睡去。

 

3、  
接下来的日子，Matt仿佛失去了日与夜的界限。  
Ben像是得到了什么宝贝似的，24小时围着他转哄他开心，带他在Paradise里玩了个遍。赌场老板毫不忌讳地抱着他出入，其实也并没有任何人敢对他们侧目，Ben身边总带着一群沉默而健硕的保镖。  
倒是Matt有些不好意思，总抗拒Ben在公众场合过于亲昵的举止。Ben也不勉强他，除了总在耳边笑他“你一直这么害羞”，惹得Matt又红着脸瞪他。  
Ben会在其他地方把便宜讨回来。  
Paradise附属酒店的豪华套房里，几乎每一处都有他们欢爱的痕迹。Ben总是乐此不疲地要和Matt玩各种体位，Matt刚刚被开发的身体对每一次新尝试总是过分敏感，带给Ben更多的乐趣。体力和经验都完全比不上Ben的Matt，常常抱怨说不要了，然而这种抱怨当然总是无效的。  
不知餍足的男人把Matt压在玻璃落地窗上，正面捞起他的一条腿，没有任何阻碍地滑进肉穴里。已经被内射过一次的肠道被挤出一股股粘液，顺着大腿往下流，Matt抱紧了Ben，发出黏腻破碎的呻吟。  
“你轻点……”  
高潮过的肉壁敏感得不行，Matt很勉强地单脚踮起来，背部紧贴着冰凉的玻璃，身前却被Ben火热的肌肉压制着，不停被撞得发颤。一下子顶得太深，Matt快受不了了，指尖扣进男人的背肌留下几道浅浅的抓痕，身子撑不住地下坠。  
男人的手捧住他又软又滑的臀肉，那上面粘着一层薄薄的汗水。他慢慢把阴茎退出来，又猛地插进去，几次下来就把Matt折腾得要哭出来。“我不要在这里了……呜呜……”  
Ben直接就着这个姿势把他抱到床上，让他骑在自己身上，掐着腰往下压。男人很快找到了这个姿势的乐趣。这让他很容易就能含住他最喜欢的、翘起的乳尖，把那总是被疼爱而红红肿肿的乳珠用舌面反复舔弄，让Matt不住喘息，下面便无意识地绞紧，咬得他好舒服。  
男人每次总要做到Matt快崩溃才停下来，欣赏他在连续高潮后失神无助的表情，捧着他的脸吻了又吻。  
“你知道吗？”  
他让没了一丝力气的Matt趴在自己胸口，拨弄那些暗金色的发丝。“我刚进戏剧社那天，你们在排练。”  
“嗯哼？”Matt快困死了，只想着趁高潮的余韵睡过去。这男人精力旺盛到可怕！  
“那天你在台上……嗯，我还不认识你，不过那时候你真好看……”  
Ben回想起许多年前的那个晚上。他走进戏剧社的小会场，很多人在台下聊天，舞台上有几个人在排练一出剧目。  
他看到了Matt。  
简陋的学校舞台上只有一盏吊灯打下来，Matt刚好站在那圈聚光下，金色的发丝被照得近乎透明。  
少年捧着一本剧本在念台词，声音清脆悠扬，很吸引人。  
瘦小的Ben走到台下，仰起头，对上一双湖水般湛蓝的眼睛。  
漂亮得如此不真实。像美丽的天使。  
那是他对Matt最早的记忆。  
Ben低头吻着Matt眼角细细密密的纹路，Matt已经睡过去了。  
“我是来旅行的啊喂。”  
在Matt第一百零一次抗议后，Ben终于舍得带Matt离开Paradise。  
“我带你去美奈玩，好不好？”  
“好！”  
虽然被Ben抱很舒服，然而Matt实在受不了他没日没夜的做爱了。只要能出去玩就行！  
美奈，是潘切的一个滨海小镇，是越南最出名的滨海度假胜地，在这里也云集着世界各地的冲浪爱好者。Ben在美奈也有自己的度假村。  
Matt早对美奈“一半沙漠、一半海水”的美景心仪已久。但当他真正来到美奈的时候，还是为当地美丽的风光所陶醉。  
和已经开发完善的夏威夷和马尔代夫这些著名海滨风景区不同，半开发的美奈还保留着一种野性的异域美。  
美奈的街边，随处都可以看见三角梅，各种不同风格的度假村，每一处都是风景。沙滩上随处可见穿着比基尼行走的欧美长腿美人，嬉笑打闹，留下一串串活泼的脚印。虽然有很长很长的海滩，但是由于风浪太大不太适合游泳，也正因如此，这里成了冲浪爱好者的胜地。  
Ben带着Matt去冲浪，Matt果然手忙脚乱的只懂乱扑腾。但没想到Ben也没比他好到哪儿去，两人在冲浪教练的带领下玩了一个白天，互相嘲笑，晒出一身金棕。  
晚上，在Ben度假村的spa馆里，由按摩师帮助他们放松一身疲倦的肌肉。Matt累得快睡着了，全身酸痛的肌肉被按摩师涂上精油，手法专业地揉捏放松，真是很舒服。后来不知怎的，Matt睡了过去，半梦半醒间感觉按在身上的手变成了一双熟悉的大手。  
那双手被精油滋润着，从他被晒得发红的背部往下滑，在翘起的臀肉上放肆地搓揉。臀瓣被掰开又合上，中间被疼爱过度的、微微红肿的小洞被一张一合弄得阵阵发凉，然后就被抹上了更多的润滑精油。  
Matt闭着眼闷哼一声，感受那根粗长得过分的阴茎又像餐刀破开黄油一样，进入自己的身体。  
厚重结实的身躯覆盖下来，腰部被捞起，两具身体被精油黏在一起，交合间发出吱吱的水声。  
精油的香气混杂着体液的味道将他们笼罩，Matt彻底打开了身体，承受男人越发激烈的顶撞。  
他咬紧了枕在头部下的毛巾，像小动物一样呜咽着。嘴巴随后被男人的大手捂住了，橘子味的精油冲进鼻子和口腔，香，太香了。  
仿佛一场永不醒来的淫靡春梦。  
在度假村里睡足一整天，Matt才提得起劲去看当地著名的白沙丘和红沙丘，领略美奈海滩之外的沙漠美景。  
其实沙漠面积不太大，然而站在细软的沙海中，依然让人心旷神怡。  
Ben搞来一辆半旧的吉普，Matt打趣说难道是当年美军留下的，那么破。赌场大亨丢下他的排场，开着小吉普，在车上放了小冰箱，带好饮料和食物，带着Matt一个个渔村走过去。  
看渔民们打渔，晒网，说他们听不懂的越南话。  
脚下总是踩着数不清的海螺和贝壳。  
后来他们又回到度假村，在清澈的室内泳池游泳。游完了，Ben牵着他的手去晒太阳。他们躺在椰树下，看白云流动。五颜六色的降落伞在天空滑过，海风一直吹到黄昏。整个海面笼罩着玫瑰色，海滩归于静寂，Matt依然被Ben拉着手，回去享受越南特有的甜酸美食。  
Ben特地在度假村最静谧的一角设了很浪漫的雅座，原生态的木条架起纱幔，笼成一个唯美的小世界。他抱着吃饱喝足的Matt，窝进当地特有的藤蔓沙发里，一起欣赏海湾夜景。  
他们聊Matt在波士顿的工作，聊Ben在越南的见闻。聊着聊着，男人的手又开始不老实，从Matt的小腿一直抚摸上来。  
渗出薄汗的小腿沾着一层极细极细的沙子，摩挲着，有种奇异的手感。Matt仰起头，看头顶上的纱幔被风吹得摆摆荡荡，异域风情像极了古旧的越南电影。  
他闭上眼，放任男人将他的沙滩裤轻轻褪下，缓慢地进入。  
这次他们做得很慢很慢，仿佛在应和着柔和的海风。海浪拍打沙滩，Matt在层层叠叠的纱幔间抚上Ben肌肉绷紧的背部，低声吟哦着，逐渐被送到了高潮。  
“好美啊。”  
头上的星空仿佛随时会倾泻下来，Matt伸出手拢住星空：“可惜我的假期快结束啦。”  
感受到圈着自己的男人似乎有些沉默，Matt难得主动抬头亲了亲他的下巴。  
“别这样嘛，你什么时候回波士顿？”他磨蹭着男人的胡茬，把吻印在嘴角：“要不我下个假期再过来？”  
“好。”  
Ben温柔地笑起来，俯首和他接吻，细密绵长。  
在男人怀里睡着的Matt被放回酒店床上。Ben起身发现手机有来电，看了下号码，接通。  
“放人？谁？”他皱了皱眉头，然后才反应过来：“哦，那个抢包的。行了行了，放了吧。告诉他，欠我们赌场的钱已经给他清了。让他把嘴巴闭紧点，替我做事不会亏待他的。”  
他刚想挂电话，突然又想起什么。  
“对了，阮警官。”他低声笑着：“海关拦人的事还得麻烦你。嗯嗯，是的，Matt Damon。美国人。随便找个借口就行……”  
他挂上电话，回头看着床上熟睡的Matt。  
那天偶然在Paradise赌场的监控录像里看到Matt，他立刻呆住了。  
二十年。  
他知道Matt高中毕业后上了名校，而他，辍学，打杂，加入黑帮，从赌场最底层往上爬。在国内太招摇，上了FBI黑名单，只能远渡重洋，在这热带小国混乱的边境，重新建立起自己的地下王国。  
他早就不是当年的小不点，而Matt，依然是与二十年前相仿佛的一张脸。  
纵使在拥挤吵闹的赌场大厅里，Ben还是一眼认出了他的天使。  
只用一秒钟，Ben就决定——  
要捕获他。  
“晚安，宝贝。”  
男人在Matt额上落下轻轻的一吻。Matt迷迷糊糊地转动了下身体，紧挨着Ben的胸口，抱着他的腰，睡得更沉了。  
热带的晚风带着海水的咸味，扑打门窗。  
夜正长。

 

end


End file.
